dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariano "Big Dawg" Mendoza
Mariano "Big Dawg" Mendoza aka Mariano Mendoza (born 17 September 1968) is an actor, writer, director, stunt performer, and former MMA World Champion. In 2011, he played Lineman Football Player in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Six: * “Those Kinds of Things” (uncredited) Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Kilroy (2020); 3 from Hell (2019); The Pining (2019); Compton's Finest (2018); Duel of Legends (2018); Shadow of the Gun (2017); Avenge the Crows (2017); The Matadors (2017); Enemy Within (2016); 1st Strike (2016); Beyond the Game (2016); Streets of East L.A. (2016); Ghost Aliens (2015); Audacity (2015, uncredited); Entourage (2015, uncredited); Strike One (2014); School Dance (2014); A Leading Man (2013); R.I.P.D. (2013, uncredited); For the Love of Money (2012); Savages (2012, uncredited); Once Upon a Fight (2012); Money Fight (2012); Cage Fight (2012); Budz House (2011); Horrible Bosses (2011, uncredited); In III Dragon (2010); Perfect Sunday (2010); Cage Free (2010); Sympathy for Delicious (2010, uncredited); Crazy on the Outside (2010); The Janky Promoters (2009, uncredited); Bobby Fischer Live (2009); Fast & Furious (2009, uncredited); This Is Encino (2008); Mexican Gangster (2008, uncredited); Days of Wrath (2008); Boy s tenyu II. Revansh (2007); Fist of the Warrior (2007); Daydreamer (2007); Clash (2006 Video); I Accidentally Domed Your Son (2004); Taking the Westside (2003); Gangster Party (2002); Dirty Kopz (2001 Video); Veteranos (1998); and Highlander: The Final Dimension (1994, uncredited). TV Movies His TV movies include I Am Victor (2013); Wonder Woman (2011); Cutthroat (2010); The Cure (2007); and Rites of Passage: The Rebirth of Combat Sports (2001). Shorts His shorts include Master Chancla (2019); Master Chankla (2018); The Oracle of Nunchucku a Master Chankla Series (2018); Lonely in the Dusk (2018); Prison Muscles (2018); Raging Bull (2017); Big Grams: Drum Machine ft. Skrillex (2016); Bridesman (2016); Dallas Smith: Lifted - Lyric (2015); Drake Feat. Majid Jordan: Hold On, We're Going Home (2013); Nicki Minaj Feat. Lil Wayne: High School (2013); and Where Are My Dragons (2013). Television The TV shows he has appeared on include Michael Caine; Animal Kingdom (uncredited) Too Old to Die Young; Black Monday; The Rookie (uncredited); The Last Man on Earth; The Comedy Get Down; Brooklyn Nine-Nine (uncredited); Dice; Anatomy of an Antihero 2 (mini-series); Better Call Saul; Training Day; Silicon Valley; Angie Tribeca; Life in Pieces; Review (uncredited); True Detective (uncredited); East Los High; Marry Me (uncredited); Franklin & Bash; Murder in the First (uncredited); Ray Donovan; Famous in 12; Gang Related; Eastbound & Down; The Mindy Project; Estudio 2; The Bridge (uncredited); The Goodwin Games; CSI: NY (uncredited); Big Time Rush (uncredited); Outlaw Empires; The Finder (uncredited); NCIS; ¡A que no puedes!; America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (series documentary); Sons of Anarchy (uncredited); Law & Order: LA; I'm in the Band; 12 corazones; José Luis sin censura; Operation Repo; The Mentalist; Chuck (uncredited); Pair of Kings; Dark Blue; Entourage (uncredited); Lie to Me (uncredited); NCIS: Los Angeles; Reno 911!; iCarly (uncredited); The Young and the Restless; Weeds (uncredited); Secretos; Women's Murder Club; Shark; Charmed; Cold Case; Eyes; and Malcolm in the Middle (uncredited). Video Games * 2015: Mad Max * 2011: Saints Row: The Third * 2011: Supremacy MMA Personal Life Mariano was born in Los Angeles, California, where he currently lives. He is a U.S Navy Veteran. He is married to Dawn Perez Mendoza and they have two children. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter